elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollow City
Hollow City is a large city in central Coldharbour, the only safe location in the whole realm. The city was once, long ago, a city in Tamriel, specifically Cyrodiil, devoted to Meridia, and her power continues to shield it from the influence of Molag Bal. For unknown reasons, she managed to use much of her power to push the city into the realm of Molag Bal. The Hollow City is very unique, because it can only expand through the help of the Vestige by completing quests and making sure the scattered invasion force returns safely to the city. History When it was on Nirn, the Hollow City was populated by both men and Ayleids. They worshiped Meridia at a glorious cathedral, and their city's prosperity was ensured by magical crystals called the Lights of Meridia.Events of At some point, the Hollow City was besieged by the minions of Molag Bal, who poured out of portals from Coldharbour. While everyone outside the gates were slain, those inside managed to hold the city. One of their chief defenders was the last Ayleid king, Laloriaran Dynar, who was present during the attack. It soon became clear that the forces of Molag Bal were too great, and that the city would eventually fall. However, Meridia saw an opportunity to both save the city and fight back. Using the portals Molag Bal had opened, she transported the entire city, with all its inhabitants, into Coldharbour. Due to the enchantments protecting Coldharbour, the inhabitants of the city were scattered all across the realm. However, the city itself arrived largely intact, and served as a shelter for many of those who remained. Meridia had thus succeeded in inserting a portion of her own power into Coldharbour, creating a space there that was safe even from Molag Bal himself. Many of the original inhabitants of the Hollow City were killed or captured shortly after the city was transported, having arrived in other parts of Coldharbour, far from the city. Nearly all of the remainder fled or died over the next few centuries. Even King Dynar was captured by Molag Bal and imprisoned in the Lightless Oubliette. However, the enchantments protecting the Hollow City were maintained by Meridia, who disguised herself as a woman known as the Groundskeeper. In 2E 582, a force of Fighters Guild and Mages Guild members invaded Coldharbour from Tamriel to stop the Planemeld. They rescued Laloriaran Dynar and used the Hollow City as their base of operations, opening portals within it to transport reinforcements and supplies from Nirn. They were ultimately successful in preventing the Planemeld, vindicating Meridia's strategic decision to create the Hollow City centuries before. Quests *The Hollow City *The Army of Meridia *The Final Assault Restoring the Hollow City During the quests The Army of Meridia and The Hollow City, the Vestige must rescue the scattered invasion force of Coldharbour, including Vanus Galerion and King Laloriaran Dynar. As the Vestige rescues their allies, the city will offer more services such as crafting stations, banks, taverns, and more. The shops and services usually open up after rescuing 10-13 people. Locations *Cadwell's Hovel *Cold Iron Forge *Consultant's House *Hollow City Fighter's Guildhall (after rescuing Laloriaran Dynar) *Hollow City Mage's Guildhall (after rescuing Vanus Galerion) *Hollow City Wayshrine Characters *Asord *Frozen-Foot *Gulza *Hayya *Hostia *Hurabesh *Icolana *Igeford *Lady Clarisse Laurent (after rescuing from Library of Dusk) *Leonique Gelves *Telenger the Artificer (after rescuing from Library of Dusk) *Kireth Vanos (after rescuing from Library of Dusk) *Raynor Vanos (after rescuing from Library of Dusk) *Treeminder Xohaneel/An-Jeen-Sakka (depending on who is sided with in "Wisdom of the Ages") *Faraniel (only if she was not killed by the Shadow Walkers in "An Unusual Circumstance") *Tzik'nith (An Unusual Circumstance) *The Groundskeeper *Malkur Valos, Tarrami, Dithis Romori, Denthis Romori - Library near Mages Guild once rescued from the Court of Contempt. *Skordo the Knife, Vlkord Skullcleaver, Sinfay: at Fighters Guild after escaping the Tower of Lies. *Nalia, Manis Dral, Gabrielle Benele, Walks-in-Ash - appear in Mages Guildhall after rescuing Vanus Galerion. (All encountered previously - for example, Walks-in-Ash is encountered in Stonefalls storyline). *The survivor of The Soul-Meld Mage *Malkur Valos *Terrami *Dithis Romori *Denthis Romori *Darien Gautier *Valorone *Ferva Hloril *Hahnin *Egarfin the Bold *Holgunn *Cadwell *Vosh gra-Kreeg *Candion *Aleeta *Messenger Narfild Deepcrag *Gjarmiddi *Vikord Skullcleaver *Sinfay *Nalia *Gabrielle Benele *Walks-in-Ash *Bendralas *Deep-Thoughts *Ronarith *Glendora *Juline Ginis *Mim *Relmus *Angof Gravesinger/High Kinlady Estre/Thallik Wormfather (all 3 can be present if the player chose to have them all freed in "The Endless War") *Everyone from The Everfull Flagon *Afneer Cold-Moon *Althuviel *Angier Stower *Afareen *Afneer Cold-Moon *Althuviel *An-Jeen-Sakka *Ardeline Sourt *Balver Sarvani *Bends-Iron *Brand-Ra *Cicero Eudoxius Facilities Upon rescuing all of the civilians, shops, taverns, banks, crafting stations, houses and more will open up in the city. Trivia *The city's wayshrine unusually glows orange, rather than the usual blue. Appearances * Category:Online: Cities Category:Online: Coldharbour Locations